la soledad del dios y el demonio
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: continuación de un "demonio siempre es un demonio ¿o no?" kid y chrona han caído en la locura, y es el deber de los alumnos de shibusen que recuperen la cordura, pero medusa no se les hará fáciles las cosas ¿review?.


La soledad del dios y el demonio.

Esta es la continuación de mi fic anterior **"un demonio siempre es un demonio" **espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Ester no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo.

**Habla de locura o solo para remarcar la ira o situaciones seria.**

_Pensamiento o transmisión de pensamientos._

p.d: si no sabes que es lo que pasa, o no quieres leer mi anterior fic, solo debes de entender que en esta versión es lo que pasa luego del evento de la creación de spartoi y la transformación de soul en death scythe, que paso un año desde el evento para recuperar a brew, que ragnarok, liz y patty se transformaron en death scythe y finalmente que medusa secuestro tanto a kid como a chrona, el resto se revelara a través de la historia.

...

Maka POV

Ha pasado un año desde que liz y patty se convirtieron en death scythe, también un año desde que kid y chrona desaparecieron, y en todo ese tiempo pasaron un montón de cosas, entre ella descubrí como usar mi onda de alma anti demoníaca para usar el cazador de demonios, descubrimos que Kim era una bruja e incluso medusa nos ayudo a asaltar el castillo principal de aracnofobía diciendo que ella capturo a kid y chrona, pero al final fue un engaño para conseguir un nuevo cuerpo, con eso descubrimos que ella los controla, pero salió algo bueno de todo esto y es que conseguí el alma de Aracne, y que pocos días después el doctor stain regreso a shibusen, con eso decidió llamar un grupo de élite con los estudiantes jóvenes de shibusen y nos llamaron "spartoi" justo después de que logre transformar a soul en una death scythe.

Y luego vino un nuevo entrenamiento, en que conseguí expresar las alas de mi alma, ¡que feliz fui cuando creí que podía convertirme en un ángel! Pero ese tonto de soul no me permitía convertir esas alas en las de un ángel, ¡casi parecían las de un murciélago albino! Pero con un poco de práctica lo logre y luego nos enfrentamos a un afeminado que decía trabajar para un tal noa, pero eso es para otro momento, lo importante es que los demás de spartoi están en una misión.

¿Me pregunto cómo les ira?

Fin del maka POV

...

En áfrica central

Se puede ver a un grupo de jóvenes enfrentándose a los que parecen ser unos payasos monstruosos, uno completamente negro y otro que es blanco.

Kilik- _**E3-**_grito cuando la imagen de sus armas chamanes crecidos le dispararon al par de payasos aparentemente destruyéndolos.

Pero no sabían que desde su bola de cristal la bruja de las serpientes vio todo con una sonrisa, al descubrir que los payasos sobrevivieron a ataque masivo.

Medusa- regresen a kid y a chrona- dijo con una gran felicidad.

...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Se podía ver a un grupo de 4 jóvenes, 3 hombres y 1 mujer de pelo negro en coleta, frente a una especie de castillo antiguo.

Black star- aun no entiendo porque tengo que hacer esta aburrida misión, debería ser maka quien busque a medusa- se quejo en ninja de pelo azul, con pantalones negros y polera blanco sin mangas con una bufanda blanca del estilo del ninja, con una mira aburrida.

Tsubaki- medusa usa el _**soul protector**_por lo cual maka no podría detectarla- le dijo la arma demoniaca en un intento de razonar con él.

Hero- además tú con tus sentidos desarrollados, eres quien más posibilidades tiene de encontrarla- le dijo el rubio de camisa blanca adornada y jeans rojos y un parche en el ojo izquierdo con la calavera de shibusen, junto a un inexpresivo chico de pelo café que tenía el uniforme escolar de shibusen estándar.

Black star- cállate hero, otra cosa que no entiendo es porque tú me acompañas en esta misión, y porque no está esa molesta cosa, aunque estoy agradecido por eso- dijo lo último en un susurro mal disimulado.

Hero- el dijo que esa misión no valía el que perdiera su lectura diaria y además con longinus podre atravesar la sangre negra en caso de que tengamos que enfrentarnos a kid o chrona, aunque sea solo como medida de emergencia- le respondió un poco fastidiado.

Black star- aun así el radar humano maka seria mejor para esto- dijo con expresión aburrida y a los demás les salió una gota.

Y de repente el guerrero de pelo azul reacciono.

Hero- ¿oíste algo? – pregunto con mirada seria

El ninja asintió y le dijo que lo siguieran, a lo cual rápidamente llegaron a la fuente del ruido que escucho.

Black star- tsubaki transfórmate – ordeno a su arma a lo cual esta asintió transformándose en un kunai negro, seguido del peli café que inmediatamente hiso lo mismo transformándose en una lanza de 2 puntas.

Cuando apareció, lo que vieron los dejo horrorizados, primero apareció la bruja dragón, con alas y una cara con una extraña sonrisa espeluznante, y luego apare kid con un traje de gala blanco al estilo antiguo, aun con una sonrisa pequeña pero con una mirada espeluznante.

Black star- que es esa apariencia, maka se pondría a llorar, kid chrona- dijo con una gran furia.

Hero- veamos el poder que consiguieron al traicionar a shibusen, kid chrona- les dijo con una gran furia.

De kid salió una extraña criatura de su espalda, con la forma de un esqueleto con los ojos tapados con una placa con la palabra **decretum, **y unas alas parecidas a las de un cuervo negro, que dejo asombrados a los miembros de spartoi.

Black star- esa medusa- dijo con calma, pero aun así demostrando una tremenda furia.

Luego aparecieron los payasos contra los que lucharon los otros miembros, y el payaso blanco y negro tenia escrito en la pechera de su armadura la palabra **decretum **en cambio el payaso negro tenia escrito la palabra **chaos **y cuando salió ragnarok de la espalda de chrona pudieron ver que tenía la misma palabra escrita en sus brazos, pero en blanco**. **

Cuando se transformaron ragnarok tomo su forma como death scythe, una con un filo normal, y otra espada con un filo lleno de dientes aserrados, y con la palabra chaos escrita en blanco, en vez de la línea blanca habitual, todos sostenidos por sus propios brazos que salían de los hombros de chrona y cuando el payaso negro se transformo, tomo una forma parecida a la de un cuchillo de carnicero cuadrado con la boca del payaso en la parte inversa del filo de la espada y una armadura idéntica a la que usaba en su forma normal.

Tsubaki- tres espadas demoníaca- dijo impresionada del nuevo estilo de chrona.

Kid- dante, payaso blanco- les dijo a sus armas y estas se transformaron, y al igual que con chrona la criatura de nombre dante se transformo en 2 pistolas negras tipo revolver de cañón largo y los brazos con forma de hueso salieron de los hombros de kid sosteniendo las pistolas, en cambio el payaso blanco se transformo en una armadura blanca, que tenía un cañón grueso en el centro, que era maneja por kid por unas palancas que sobresalían por los costados- enfrentaras el juicio del caos y el orden- le dijo con una vos calmada, que contradecía su mirada de enojo y locura.

Hero- 2 pistolas demoníacas y un cañón, parece que estamos en un ligero predicamento no te parece- dijo en tono de broma a su compañero.

Black star- claro que no, yo también tengo 3 espadas- dijo mostrando el kunai negro- primero esta zetsui, luego está la mano espada y finalmente la espada que tiene todo hombre- y con ese comentario quito lo serio de la situación.

Hero- la gente va a creer que eres estúpido si sigues diciendo cosas como esas- le dijo con una gota en la sien- tu combate contra chrona, ya que eres mejor contra los espadachines y yo iré por kid- le dijo recuperando la seriedad.

Black star- no actúes como el líder hero- dijo yendo directamente contra chrona.

Hero- ahora vamos a luchar death the kid- dijo con un tono un poco sombrío, mostrando un gran enojo.

Kid- ohh parece que se enojo el estudiante de la muerte- dijo con un tono burlesco muy distinto de el- **vamos a corregirte-** dijo con calma mostrando una fuerte bipolaridad y dio 2 disparos directos hacia él, pero más que balas de onda de alma como sus pistolas originales, estas eran balas de sangre negra que despedían un fuerte flash producido por la onda de alma.

Hero- ¡maldición!- dijo fuerte, por la sorpresa del flash que lo enceguecía, pero pudo reaccionar a las so balas de sangre negra, capturando las 2 con las 2 puntas de su lanza- parece que no son tan buenas ¿oh que kid?- dijo en un intento de enojarlo, pero el hijo se shinigami-sama solo sonrió- ¿eh?- pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar, porque las balas se transformaron en erizos enormes, pero solo le alcanzaron a herir el hombro, con una de las púas, gracias a que salto hacia atrás- _que increíble cantidad de sangre negra hay en cada bala, mejor tengo cuidado_- pensó preocupado por la situación.

Kid- ohh- dijo con decepción- solo logre herirte en uno de los hombros y si te hiero de nuevo en otro lugar que no sea justo el contrario se verá muy desordenado- dijo pensando en que hacer- ¡ya se!- dijo feliz haciendo un gesto con las manos- **solo tengo que destrozar todo el cuerpo y luego enterrarlo bajo lo profundo de la tierra, para que el orden sea completo, el orden definitivo, ¡la nada!- **dijo sonriendo de manera sombría y con los ojos apuntando hacia el rubio con malicia.

Hero- ¡para esto kid!- grito en un intento desesperado de llegar a él- ¡esto es realmente lo que quieres! ¡Ser el sirviente de una bruja! ¡Traicionar a tu padre y a tus amigos!- le dijo finalmente

Kid- ¿amigos? Que amigos tengo realmente, todos los que conozco ahora eventualmente morirán, y como dios de la muerte no puedo ir a llorar tumbas, incluso las death scyte que yo mismo arme me abandonaran y todo por esa tonta idea de amistad que me hice creer que existía, terminare sufriendo un gran caos, y el equilibrio del mundo desaparecerá si el dios del orden tiene una mente caótica, pero medusa-sama me hiso ver la respuesta**, yo mismo tengo que deshacerme de todo lo que produzca caos, y convertirlo en orden en la nada, el orden definitivo**- dijo con una cara de felicidad perturbadora.

Hero- ¿¡y qué hay de chrona!? Tu idea del orden dice que eventualmente debes de matarla- dijo en confusión por la lógica del orden de kid.

Kid- eso es muy sencillo, para que este mundo funciones todo debe estar en equilibrio, en resumen mientras exista el orden debe de existir el caos, y como futuro representante del orden, para que pueda subsistir necesito estar junto con el representante del caos, que por ahora es el kishin, pero te aseguro que eso cambiara muy pronto- dijo sonriendo dejando un poco confundido por lo último que dijo, al portador de la lanza.

Hero- no estoy seguro que es lo que quieres decir, pero ahora lo único que importa es que te tengo que llevar al shibusen- dijo saltando hacia el pelinegro vestido de blanco, apuntándole con la lanza, y como respuesta el solo se inclino-¿¡Qué!? – grito cuando se dio cuenta que del cañón de su armadura estaba saliendo una enorme bala.

Kid- _**death short canon**_**-**dijo disparando a corta distancia el cañón con el que apuntaba con las palancas pequeñas que tenía en los costados y luego de la explosión- eres muy bueno hero, parece que ahora no solo es tu arma la poderosa- dijo con malicia en cada palabra mientras veía al tuerto que uso la lanza para atravesar el piso para luego inclinarla para poder escapar de la bala de cañón.

Hero- desde el incidente cuando nos enfrentamos al anterior portador longinus, no pare de entrenar, y lo hice aun más duro desde que supe que nos abandonaste y mas desde que maka averiguo que te fuiste con medusa- dijo al lado de kid a unos metros de distancia.

Kid-¡**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**! ¡**Crees que me importa aunque sea un poco el por qué tu mente y corazón se pusieron caóticos, a mí solo me importa que ese caos existe y el orden debe de deshacerse de el**!- dijo con un extraño tono nada común en el, mientras el cañón de su armadura se alargaba- este cañón cuando esta alargado su poder es mas de 10 veces mayor y unas 5 veces más rápido- dijo con malicia- prepa…- y antes de terminar lo que quería decir tanto el cañón, su armadura y él fueron atravesador por la lanza- ¡**maldito**!- dijo para luego escupir sangre negra, a lo cual el rubio reacciono alejándose de un salto dejándole una herida que sería mortal de so ser por su condición.

Hero- si vas a actuar como un monstruo, te tendré que tratar como uno kid- dijo con una mirada enojada, mientras miraba a su ex compañero agachado por el dolor.

Kid- ¡**chrona necesito tu ayuda**!- grito enojado, pero se quedo callado al ver que su compañera no estaba en mejores condiciones al recibir un puñetazo del ninja espadachín que le rompió la armadura.

...

En otro lugar.

Medusa- el poder para superar a los dioses y la lanza que atravesó hasta al hijo de dios, eso ya no es gracioso- dijo preocupada al ver en qué situación se encontraba sus experimentos- _kid chrona escapen, mandare a eruka y a las mizune para que los ayude._

¿?- ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas por ti misma?- dijo una voz a espaldas de medusa.

Medusa- tu otra vez- dijo con furia mientras sonreía sacando su lengua de serpiente.

...

Devuelta en la lucha minutos después.

Estaba Black star, junto a su arma que tenía una mirada triste al ver que no pudo llegar a su amiga ni a su otro amigo.

Hero- como mínimo so fue una pérdida total- dijo mientras veía la rana que logro atrapar el ninja de pelo celeste- si la llevamos a shinigami-sama seguramente podremos obtener algo de información de medusa y tal vez como lograr recuperar a kid y chrona- dijo con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

Black star- ¡pues claro, no podía faltar menos si la misión fue hecha por ore-sama!- dijo gritando presumidamente por primera vez durante la misión, consiguiendo una mirada preocupada de su arma.

Tsubaki- _hero y black star son muy optimistas ahora, pero cuando luchaba contra chrona, de alguna manera sentí que no podíamos hacer nada para recuperarlos, ojala sea solo un mal presentimiento- _pensó preocupada por el destino de sus amigos.

...

En un pequeño bosque en Canadá.

Bruja- muy pronto mi experimente estará listo, y cuando termine ni las brujas, shibusen, medusa o el mismo kishin podrá impedir que mande sobre todo- le dijo al ninja peli celeste vestido de blanco junto a un joven de pelo largo y negro mientras veían en una maquina lo que parecían 4 tubos de ensayo gigantes que parecían contener a 4 bebes de como máximos uno meses de edad.

...

Termine el primer capítulo de la nueva saga, espero que les guste, perdonen si sientes que salte demasiadas partes, pero quería evitar poner demasiadas partes que estuvieran ligadas al canon, pero desde el siguiente capítulo se desligara del canon casi en su totalidad.

Ahora espero que me den su opinión.


End file.
